


FamILY comes free of charge

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Family, Nightmares, Patton being a blessing, Patton just has a lot of love you give okay, Platonic Relationships, Virgil being precious, Virgil doesn't think he deserves love, Virgil is incorrect, self doubt, turning confusing inconsistencies into good shit ™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Virgil is still learning about what it means to belong, luckily your friendly neighborhood father figure is here to help.Also, some explanation for how the heck an imaginary concept that represents a personality fragment can even have money





	FamILY comes free of charge

**Author's Note:**

> Theory: To reward the sides for doing good things for Thomas, Patton created a system that allows each side to earn "Dad dollars" that can be cashed in for favors and trinkets

“Get out of here, tall, dark, and angsty!”

“I don't see how you can help Thomas in nearly any situation, Virgil.”

“Kiddo, maybe it's best if you move downstairs. You don't want to upset Thomas, do you?”

Virgil threw off his headphones with a loud grunt. The time on his phone read 2:37 AM. It was no use trying to go back to sleep at this point, the nightmare that woke him up in the first place would just continue.

Deciding that trying to take his mind off of the dream was better than trying (and failing) to make the voices in his head shut up, he put his Jack Skellington slippers on and shuffled noiselessly to the kitchen.  
Well, as noiselessly as he could be, seeing as he let out a surprised shriek when the refrigerator door closed to reveal a pup pajamaed Patton. 

“Oh, Virgil! Sorry, kiddo, I didn't mean to startle you!”

The anxious side quickly caught his breath and took a nonchalant shrug. “It wasn't you, it was your pajamas.”

“My- oh, this old thing! I thought maybe I'd switch it up a little bit. Then I got a little light bulb and changed.”

“....”

“You get it? Light bulb, switch? …. It's too late to come up with good puns.”

“You mean early? It's after two.”

“It is? Huh… I guess I didn't notice. …. Virgil, buddy, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“You don't have to say that, you know. It's okay to not be okay, sometimes. And you know that I'm always he- woah!”

Patton almost got knocked down by the force of Virgil suddenly divebombing into his arms and hugging him like a vice. 

“You're alright, Virgil. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere. And neither is anybody else. You belong here, and we love you, no matter what your head tells you,” The father figure soothed, rubbing his back.

“Th- thank you, P- Patt.”  
After about five minutes, the stuttering anxious side finally relaxed and slowly pulled away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled dollar, placing it on the counter.

“Virgil, you know, I've actually got a special 600% discount for you, right now.”

“Patton, that doesn't even-”

“Non-negotiable,” Patton grabbed Virgil's hand and placed five dollars in it.

“I- I don't understand.”

“You're still learning to accept that we're all here for you. And initiating a hug like that was a huge step for you,” Patton's proud papa smile only grew with Virgil's shy blush. “And besides, hugs are always free.”

“..... I love you, Patton.”

“I love you, too, my dark strange son. More than you can understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy.... Remember that time I said I don't write fanfic anymore? Yeah.... That's still a thing, this was just too cute to not write. Sorry if anybody reads my stuff and was hoping for an update to the other ones. Maybe someday...?


End file.
